Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow
by Mirumo
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait sous la glace? Ce qui avait pu bien pousser Bellatrix et Lucius à se détester? Je me suis posé la question, et voici ma réponse. Complete. Reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Mirumo (Claire de mon vrai nom)

**Pairing: **Mouwahahaha, suspense! Même si tout le monde aura compris très vite dans le premier chapitre (ou peut-être que vous avez déjà pigé).

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'HP est à J.K Rowling, mais je me suis permis d'inventer des personnages (entre autres, la femme de Slughorn), et de donner des caractères aux personnages déjà créés qui ne sont peut-être pas forcément conformes à leurs 'vraies' personnalités. Promis, je lui rendrai Bella, Narcissa, Lucius, et tous les autres, en bon état ... relatif.

**Raiting: **K. Bien que j'aime beaucoup aller lire les fics NC-17 (qui a dit « obsédée »?), j'ai un peu la flemme d'en écrire: je n'ai pas trop envie de passer mon temps à chercher des synonymes des organes génitaux ...

**Contexte: **Nous sommes en 1971. Theodorus et Delila Black sont les parents de Narcissa (17 ans), encore scolarisée à Hogwarts ; Andromeda (19 ans), qu'ils ont reniée depuis qu'elle s'est enfuie avec un Moldu ; et Bellatrix (20 ans) qui a passé toute sa vie dans le manoir familial avec un précepteur.

Sirius Black va bientôt arriver à Hogwarts et foutre le bordel, mais on s'en fout de lui. Tonton Voldy commence à faire parler de lui, et recrute.

Lucius est le fils unique d'Abraxas et Elladora Malfoy. Il a 21 ans, il est trèèès beau, et depuis qu'il a fini ses études à Durmstrang, il s'emmerde un peu. Heureusement, sa mère lui a appris qu'il allait bientôt se fiancer avec une certaine Miss Black ...

**« **_**Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow ...**_** »**

**I « Creeps in this petty face ... » **

_7 août 1971_

Delila Black rajusta d'un geste délicat une longue mèche de cheveux qui s'échappait de son haut chignon à l'ancienne mode, et scruta son reflet dans le miroir craquelé. A 41 ans, elle était une des plus belles femmes du Royaume-Uni, mondes Sorcier et Moldu confondus. Sa robe de satin brun moulait gracieusement son corps élancé, réhaussant la pâleur de son teint, et son visage fier était encadré de longues boucles argentées, le reste de sa chevelure serré en un dangereux échafaudage.

La soirée allait être somptueuse : tous les invités étaient arrivés à l'heure prévue, c'est-à-dire une demi-heure après l'horaire à laquelle on les avait conviés. Certains dansaient, mais la plupart discutant politique un verre de liqueur à la main, assis dans des fauteuils, tandis que les Elfes couraient de toutes parts, se faufilaient entre les jambes de la haute société sorcière, portant de grands plateaux surchargés de bouteilles d'alcool et de petits fours.

Il ne manquait plus que les Malfoy, qui étaient connus pour arriver royalement une heure en retard. S'ils respectaient leurs habitudes, il ne leur restait que quelques minutes, constata Delila en jetant un coup d'oeil à la lourde horloge de bois d'ébène. Généralement, les soirées mondaines ne débutaient qu'avec les Malfoy. Mais cette fois-ci, ils pourraient ne venir que dans trois heures, les regards ne seraient pour autant pas tournés vers eux ... A cette pensée, Mrs Black poussa un soupir de satisfaction, et releva imperceptiblement le menton.

« Delila, ma chère amie, vous êtes magnifique ! »

Horace Slughorn, qui jusqu'alors papillonnait d'invité en invité, s'était approché, accompagné de sa femme Cornelia. Tous deux formaient un couple détonant : grande et très mince, elle dépassait d'une bonne tête son mari, dont la célèbre surcharge pondérale défiait la Nature. Alors que Slughorn, toujours jovial et tonitruant, était réputé pour être un -très- bon vivant, Cornelia, calme et effacée, avait une santé des plus fragiles, qu'aucun Médicomage n'arrivait à prémunir. Elle portait en permanence un long manteau en fourrure de renard, atteinte depuis plusieurs années de phtisie. Ses superbes cheveux d'un roux profond, qu'elle avait toujours portés très longs, étaient désormais coupés en un carré très court.

Affichant si soudainement un éblouissant sourire que cela en fut presque effrayant, Delila répondit sur le même ton :

« Merci Horace. Comment allez-vous.

- Parfaitement bien, ma chère. Tenez-vous bien; l'autre soir, j'étais avec le Ministre, et - Vous connaissez Fabian Prewett? »

Mrs Black leva vivement la main, interrompant les commérages de Slughorn. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur les Malfoy, qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Elladora, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe prune, soutenait fermement son époux Abraxas: autrefois très athlétique, il avait récemment contracté le virus de la Dragoncelle, et en était physiquement très affecté. Cependant, son regard acier était toujours aussi acéré. Derrière ses parents parut Lucius Malfoy. Il avait hérité des traits de son père, mais l'expression hautain et lasse de son visage était semblable à celle qu'arborait Elladora alors qu'elle saluait diverses connaissances.

Sentant malgré elle un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, Delila Black alla rejoindre son mari, laissant en plan les époux Slughorn.

« Ah, chérie, je te cherchais. Le Ministre me racontait à l'instant une anecdote hilarante sur Fabian Prewett –

- Peu importe, peu importe. » Et elle baissa légèrement la voix. « Les Malfoy sont arrivés, Theodorus.

- Déjà? Très bien, j'y vais. Veuillez m'excuser ... »

Après s'être dépêtrée de ses invités (« Oui, oui, Mr le Ministre; vous me raconterez cette histoire sur Prewett tout à l'heure. »), Mrs Black se rendit au centre de la salle, face aux portes qui donnaient sur le grand salon. Alors que l'horloge sonnait 21 heures, elles s'ouvrirent, laissant place à Theodorus Black qui revenait, une jeune fille à chaque bras. La mise en scène de Delila avait été parfaitement calculée: tout le monde se désintéressa des Malfoy pour observer les nouvelles venues.

A droite de son père se tenait Narcissa, 17 ans. De taille moyenne, frêle mais la démarche assurée, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu roi en mousseline à fines bretelles, serrée à la taille par un ruban de satin blanc. Ses cheveux blonds reposaient sur ses épaules en crans réguliers, encadrant un visage fin qui semblait dévoré par des yeux bleus en amande.

A la gauche de Mr Black, il y avait Bellatrix, 20 ans. Plus grande que sa soeur, les formes plus généreuses, elle avait également la peau moins pâle. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'à ses reins en boucles naturelles –contrairement à celles argentées de sa mère- elle portait une robe bustier en soie noire, corsetée, qui s'évasait et s'arrêtait aux genoux.

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu, et les invités se dirigèrent vers les deux soeurs. Narcissa et Bellatrix étant aussi belles et attirantes l'une que l'autre, il était difficile de savoir vers laquelle aller.

Lucius, lui, savait. Peu avant d'arriver chez les Black, sa mère lui avait précisé: « Tu vas rencontrer Miss Black, ta future épouse. » Et, merci Merlin, elle était sublime. Se frayant un passage parmi les invités, il interrompit le grand brun à qui elle parlait, et invita la jeune fille à aller se promener dans le parc, intrigué et attiré.

Delila Black écoutait avec un intérêt très mesuré le Ministre de la Magie lui conter les mésaventures de Fabian Prewett, quand un Elfe de maison apparut devant elle.

« Maîtresse, le jeune Malfoy et Miss Black votre fille sont partis dans le parc.

- Parfait. »

Comme elle l'avait prévu. Un sourire presque carnassier sur le visage, elle scruta les invités, et plissa soudainement les yeux. Que venait de dire cet Elfe ? Narcissa ne pouvait être dans le parc avec Lucius Malfoy, puisqu'elle conversait en ce moment même avec les époux Slughorn : Horace débordait d'éloges grandiloquents sur la beauté de la jeune fille, citant pêle-mêle Hélène de Troie, « Rowena Ravenclaw-avec-des-cheveux-blonds », ou encore Circé, tandis que Cornelia la questionnait sur ses études à Hogwarts... Perplexe, Delila dut mettre cette énigme dans un coin de sa tête pour aller s'occuper du banquet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dans l'épisode précédent ...**_

_Delila Black est une mère de famille comme l'on n'en fait plus: son but premier est de marier ses filles coûte que coûte ... du moins deux sur trois, car l'une d'elles est partie avec un Moldu. Lors d'une soirée mondaine, elle présente Bellatrix et Narcissa, toutes deux splendides et très différentes, à la Hâute Sôciété Sorcière._

_Lucius Malfoy, depuis qu'il a fini ses études, ne sait pas trop quoi faire de ses 21 ans. Alors lorsqu'on lui apprend qu'il va se fiancer avec Miss Black, il va aussitôt l'inviter à une promenade dans le parc. Le problème, c'est que personne n'a précisé laquelle des deux ..._

**II « To the last syllable of recorded time ... »**

On était alors début août; la nuit**, **illuminée par un fin croissant de lune, était encore chaude. Cependant, l'air fit un bien fou à Bellatrix: à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était pesante, chargée, étouffante. Inspirant à pleins poumons l'air et les arômes de pin, elle se surprit à observer de biais le jeune homme qui l'avait invitée. C'était Lucius Malfoy, voilà tout ce qu'elle savait de lui.

Silencieux, ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le grand jardin anglais pendant de longues minutes, chacun croyant suivre les pas de l'autre. Les lointains bruits de conversations et de musique leur parvenaient en sourdine dans l'obscurité. De temps à autre, ils croisaient des Balles Féeriques (ces sphères remplies de minuscules fées qui émettaient une douceâtre lumière dorée) qui les suivaient un moment le long de leur promenade avant de partir voleter dans une direction opposée.

Sans s'être concertés, ils s'assirent simultanément sur un banc de pierre protégé par un grand saule pleureur. La tête légèrement inclinée, le regard rêveur, Bellatrix arracha du sol un brin de lavande et le frotta distraitement entre ses doigts. Tout en la regardant faire, Lucius demanda:

« Tu as quel âge?

- 20 ans, et toi?

- 21.

- Tu as été à Durmstrang?

- Oui.

- Moi, j'ai eu un précepteur. J'ai passé les 20 dernières années de ma vie dans ce manoir. »

Elle jeta un regard las sur le parc qui l'entourait, et rencontra les yeux gri de Lucius qui scrutaient son visage. Ils se fixèrent ainsi dans l'obscurité pendant plusieurs secondes, puis elle reprit:

« Tu comptes Le rejoindre? »

La légère inflexion dans la voix de Bellatrix fit comprendre à Lucius qu'elle parlait de Lord Voldemort, ce dissident mage noir qui défrayait la chronique et commençait à faire parler de lui dans les discours politiques. Il acquiesça silencieusement, ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit par un murmure:

« Moi aussi ... »

Un silence. Puis elle ajouta, la voix tendue:

« En fait, mes parents ne sont pas trop d'accord. Ils préfèreraient que je me marie et que je laisse mon époux s'engager à Ses côtés. Mais je veux me battre. J'ai envie de couper la chair morte du monde, de le débarrasser de la vermine qui l'infeste –

- Tu sais que tu m'es promise? »

Interdite, Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Jamais ses parents n'avaient mentionné cela. A vrai dire, elle aurait plutôt cru que la future femme de Lucius serait Narcissa; beaucoup plus docile, moins caractérielle, plus effacée (en apparence, du moins). Pourtant, elle ne put réprimer le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres. Quitte à se marier, le meilleur fiancé qu'elle pourrait trouver serait Lucius. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais elle se sentait -très- attirée par le jeune homme: ses yeux bleu et argent, ses fins cheveux pâles noués par un ruban de velours noir en un long catogan, son habit de soirée anthracite qui soulignait une carrure fine et musclée, ses hautes bottes sombres ... Et surtout, elle pressentait que tous deux avaient des caractères semblables, des goûts communs, les mêmes aspirations.

Lucius, de son côté, avait fini par s'habituer à la beauté de Bellatrix à force de la regarder. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore troublé par son regard; perçant, profond, déterminé.

D'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il remarqua, tout en saisissant les mains de la jeune fille et en se rapprochant sensiblement d'elle.

« La lavande ...

- Excuse-moi?

- Cette lavande, que tu n'arrêtes pas de frotter entre tes doigts ...

- Oui?

- Tes yeux en ont le reflet. »

Autre homme qui aurait fait cette déclaration se serait reçu un haussement de sourcils narquois accompagné d'un éclat de rire méprisant. A la place de quoi Bellatrix rétorqua d'une voix faible, le souffle court:

« Ils sont juste noirs.

- Ils ont la teinte de l'ébène, avec des reflets violets.

- Comment peux-tu le voir? C'est la nuit.

- Ah? »

Conscients de la dangereuse proximité de leurs visages, les deux jeunes gens se turent, et restèrent figés. Une Balle Féerique qui passait par là leur apporta un peu de lumière, et brisa l'instant. Dans le même mouvement, ils se levèrent et recommencèrent leur balade. Durant des heures qui ne leur parurent que quelques minutes, ils parlèrent de tout ce qui pouvait leur venir à l'esprit, échangeant leurs opinions, s'enflammant gentiment pour une idée, et se réconciliant en riant.

Vint un moment où les bruits de la soirée ne furent plus si lointains: apparemment, le banquet et le bal touchaient à leur fin, et les invités sortaient pour se rafraîchir l'esprit. Poussant en coeur un imperceptible soupir de déception, Lucius et Bellatrix arrêtèrent de marcher, restant à l'abri des regards derrière une haie.

« Je crois que ma mère m'appelle, non? » constata-t-il avec regret.

En effet, une voix féminine lançait des « Lucius! » qui se rapprochaient peu à peu.

« Bon, eh bien ... »

Il s'inclina, et tout en déposant la bouche sur la fine main de Bellatrix, une entêtante odeur de lavande s'insinua contre lui. Cela agit comme un déclencheur: il se redressa et la fixa profondément, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Réalisant que les cris de sa mère étaient de plus en plus en proches, il saisit la jeune fille contre lui et l'embrassa avec fièvre. Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils laissaient leurs mains courir confusément sur le corps de l'autre, essayant de prolonger au maximum ce baiser.

Le manque d'air (stupide corps humain) commençait à se faire ressentir, mais Bellatrix aurait préféré mourir d'asphyxie sur place: les lèvres de Lucius sur les siennes agissaient comme une délicieuse brûlure, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu s'en séparer. Collée contre une haie, dans l'obscurité, embrassée avec ferveur par Lucius Malfoy; voilà qui récompensait 20 années d'ennui mortel. Avec douleur, elle sentit qu'il s'écartait d'elle, et après avoir soufflé « A bientôt ... », il disparut.

Bellatrix resta longtemps dissimulée au même endroit (elle ne désirait pas avoir un quelconque contact avec la foule), puis elle rentra dans le manoir. Avant d'aller se coucher, elle alla souhaiter une bone nuit à sa soeur dans la chambre voisine. En l'embrassant, Narcissa constata distraitement:

« Tu sens la lavande. »

Bellatrix hocha la tête, cachant son sourire, et acquiesça doucement:

« Je sais. »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dans l'épisode précédent ...**_

_L'atmosphère du parc des Black est bien romantique: il y fait sombre, quelques fées enfermées dans des sphères volantes y apportent parfois une douce lumière dorée, l'air est chaud, la nature y est en fleurs, tout est embaumé par le pin et la lavande ..._

_Tant et si bien que les deux jeunes adultes qui s'ennuient ferme depuis trop longtemps y tombent peu à peu amoureux. Malheureusement, ils auraient vraiment pu trouver une meilleure occasion ..._

**III «**** And all our yesterdays have lighted fools ... »**

_21 mars 1972_

Premier jour du printemps. L'herbe et les arbres du parc des Black étaient mouillés de rosée matinale, et un vent frais soufflait, mais Bellatrix n'en avait cure. Au fur et à mesure que les aiguilles d'argent de sa montre avançaient vers l'heure impatiemment attendue, la jeune fille sentait son rythme cardiaque augmenter progressivement. Après avoir bu deux tasses de thé et s'être consciencieusement vêtue pour l'occasion, elle s'était révélée incapable de rester cloîtrée en quatre murs, et s'était enfuie dans le jardin sur les conseils de sa mère excédée (« Bella, va te calmer dehors! Tu es survoltée, ce matin! »). Mais à part la décoiffer, l'air frais de 8 h 52 a.m ne lui avait rien fait. 8 h 53 a.m, se corrigea-t-elle avec délice. Elle avait attendu près de 8 mois qui s'étaient, hélas, écoulés avec lenteur, mais les derniers instants semblaient réellement la défier: était-il possible d'avancer le temps de 7 minutes?

Dans 7 minutes, les Malfoy reviennent.

A vrai dire ne viendraient que Mrs Malfoy et Lucius, car Abraxas était alité, bien trop faible pour se déplacer jusqu'à Glasgow. Qu'importe. Lucius venait.

Fébrile, Bellatrix sortit un miroir de poche façonné par des Gobelins et inspecta son reflet. Sa longue et sombre chevelure, à laquelle elle prêtait une attention particulière, avait été soigneusement tressée, puis serrée en un chignon d'où s'échappaient plusieurs autres nattes entrelacées en boucles _(NA: cf. coiffure de Leia dans The Empire strikes back, lorsqu'ils sont capturés par Vader)_. Elle portait un tailleur cintré et moulant en fin jersey noir, brodé aux ourlets de fil d'argent, et de légères ballerines en cuir blanc à petits talons. Un long sautoir de perles noires pendait à son cou.

Bellatrix rangea son miroir et sortit un parchemin soigneusement plié qu'elle parcourut du regard, un sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Depuis août, elle et Lucius ne s'étaient pas revus, mais avaient ardemment correspondu. Elle avait gardé toutes les lettres du jeune homme, ainsi que tous les brouillons de ses propres lettres, bien qu'elle ne les relût jamais: son brusque et passionné engouement pour Lucius était inexplicable car totalement contraire à sa personnalité d'ordinaire, et lire à tête reposée ce qu'elle avait écrit lui aurait infligé l'embarras de déclarations grandiloquentes digne d'une héroïne de roman victorien.

Avec un sourire qu'elle dut dissimuler derrière une expression neutre et polie, Bellatrix entendit la voix de sa mère.

« Bella, nos invités sont arrivés! »

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Mrs Malfoy et Mrs Black approcher en conversant, et derrière les deux femmes marchait Lucius, tout de noir vêtu. Il était exactement semblable aux souvenirs de Bellatrix, qui regretta la présence des mères, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'elle avait attendu et rêvé pendant 8 mois: se jeter au cou du jeune homme et l'embrasser en oubliant toute décence. A la place de quoi elle inclina légèrement la tête en lui lançant un coup d'oeil dans lequel elle tenta d'exprimer tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire là, tout de suite, sur-le-champ.

Pendant une interminable heure, Bellatrix dut endurer les papotages de Mrs Malfoy et Black, alors qu'elle était assise sur le même sofa que Lucius, sentant sa jambe contre la sienne. Ce contact était semblable à ce que devait ressentir quelqu'un qui aurait passé un mois dans un désert aride et que l'on plongerait soudainement dans de l'eau glacée (_NA: métaphore foireuse que j'aimais bien_). Enfin, elle crut qu'elle allait bénir le jeune homme lorsqu'il lui demanda d'un ton très mondain si elle acceptait de lui faire visiter le manoir.

« Mais oui, quelle bonne idée! » s'enthousiasma Mars Black. « La dernière fois que vous étiez venus, Lucius avait disparu je ne sais où! »

Avec peut-être un peu trop de vigueur, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et sortirent du salon, alors que ces dames recommençaient à déblatérer sur le récent décès de Cornelia Slughorn. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le même mouvement et leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent -à regret- que lorsqu'un Elfe de maison apparut dans le couloir.

Tout en discutant vivement, ils parcoururent tout le manoir; esquissèrent un pas de deux dans le salon de bal défraîchi; ouvrirent tous les robinets dans la salle de bains pour savourer le mélange de tous les parfums; descendirent et feuilletèrent de vieux livres des plus hautes étagères dans le bureau de Mr Black; lancèrent de joyeux quolibets à l'encontre des ancêtres de la famille peints, encadrés et suspendus dans la Grande Galerie.

La chambre de Bellatrix était dans le donjon; de forme ronde et pas de très grande taille, elle disposait d'une salle de bains contingente. Une haute bibliothèque occupait la moitié des murs; l'autre moitié était tendue d'étoffes sombres et recouverte d'élégantes esquisses encadrées avec soin, toutes signées d'un simple _B_ à l'encre de Chine. Les meubles en bois verni avaient en partie pris la forme circulaire de la pièce, qui était éclairée par trois fenêtres longilignes.

Lucius marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et tourna sur lui-même, observant les murs avec un regard appréciateur.

« C'est très beau. Mais ... ce ne serait pas moi sur ce dessin, et aussi sur ... »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase; il s'était retourné et avait croisé le visage de Bellatrix. Elle avait un étrange sourire déstabilisant, le regard déterminé, une lueur insidieuse au fond des yeux. Dans un geste vif, elle marcha vers Lucius, le poussa sur le lit et sauta à califourchon sur lui (_NA: Pour ceux qui ont vu la pub Levi's 2007 ..._).

Ce qu'ils firent ensuite, point n'est question. Précisons juste que les deux jeunes sorciers compensèrent 8 mois -et une bonne vingtaine d'années- d'attente. Après quoi ils restèrent étendus sur le parquet, sous une couette, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et échangèrent leurs rêves et leurs projets pour un avenir commun qui s'annonçait brillant, au sein duquel on trouvait manoir en Ecosse, grandes réceptions et Marque des Ténèbres.

_NA: Ce chapitre, ainsi que le suivant (et peut-être même le suivant, je ne sais pas), sont un peu plus courts que les premiers, car je découpe quelques heures en plusieurs parties. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dans l'épisode précédent ...**_

_Ils ont attendu 8 mois depuis leur premier (et pour le moment unique, mais ils vont se rattraper) baiser. Alors ce ne sont pas deux mères un peu bavardes et jamais à court de ragots, quelques Elfes de maison qui apparaissent toujours au mauvais moment, ou encore la bienséance (haha) qui vont empêcher Lucius et Bellatrix de se livrer à quelques ébats folâtres, d'accord?_

**IV « The way to dusty death.**** Out, out, brief candle!****»**

En ressortant de la chambre de Bellatrix, rajustant l'un et l'autre leur coiffure, les nouveaux amants croisèrent Narcissa, figée au milieu du couloir. La jeune fille, ses cheveux blonds vaporeux reposant sur ses épaules, portait un béret vert foncé, et une courte cape en velours assortie, qui dévoilait une simple petite robe sombre ajustée. Les mains gantées de cuir noir, Narcissa avait des valises de voyage posées de part et d'autre de ses pieds.

« Oh, Cissy, tu es revenue de Hogwarts?

- On m'a appris que Mrs Malfoy nous rendait visite, alors j'ai demandé une autorisation de sortie. J'ignorais que Lucius était également là. »

Le visage et la voix extraordinairement placides de Narcissa contrastaient avec les airs confus de Lucius et Bellatrix. Celle-ci expliqua à grands renforts de gestes qu'elle faisait visiter le manoir au jeune homme, et qu'ils étaient restés assez longtemps dans sa chambre car il voulait feuilleter un livre qu'il recherchait depuis plusieurs années et qu'il avait découvert dans sa bibliothèque. Sa soeur esquissa un sourire poli pendant un quart de seconde, puis asséna froidement (mais avait-elle jamais été chaleureuse?):

« Nous dînons dans une minute. »

Et elle partit du couloir, laissant le soin de ses bagages à trois Elfes qui venaient d'apparaître. Après un (long et fougueux) baiser, Bellatrix et Lucius suivirent ses pas.

Dans la salle à manger étaient déjà attablés Mrs Black et Malfoy, ainsi que Mr Black, revenu de Londres. Le dîner fut habituel; succulent, bien trop copieux, et inhumainement ennuyeux. Tandis que les mères continuaient à échanger les derniers potins, Narcissa mangeait silencieusement, s'arrêtant parfois pour observer intensément telle ou telle personne (qui se sentait alors très mal à l'aise d'être ainsi scrutée). A côté d'elle, son père donnait régulièrement son avis dans la conversation tout en ingurgitant la nourriture à une vitesse folle. Bellatrix, assise face à Lucius, échangeait avec celui-ci des regards égrillards, dans lesquels elle ne cachait pas ce qu'elle aimerait faire après le repas pour digérer. A un moment, elle croisa les yeux glacials de sa soeur, et, avec irritation, se sentit alors rougir; ce n'était pas dans ses manières de se laisser ainsi troubler. Si être impulsive et romantique avec Lucius était exquis, elle appréciait également de se contrôler, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Or, il s'avérait que Narcissa savait beaucoup mieux se maîtriser: l'adolescence extrêmement sensitive qu'elle avait été quelques temps auparavant semblait avoir disparu, laissant place à une jeune fille indifférente et passive.

Alors que l'on apportait les repas, ce qui signifiait que la fin du repas était proche (« Merci Merlin! » soupira intérieurement Bellatrix), Mrs Black, arborant un air de totale félicité, annonça à la manière d'un Père Noël qui apporte quelques cadeaux en avance:

« Bien; ils sont tous les deux au courant, mais je crois qu'une annonce officielle, juste entre nous, serait des plus appropriées. Lucius et Narcissa sont promis l'un à l'autre; nous pouvons dire que désormais, ils sont fiancés. »

Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, mais c'était tout comme dans la salle à manger des Black. Lucius avait retenu de peu le « Quoi? » qu'il était prêt à hurler, mais son visage reflétait l'incompréhension la plus totale, ce dont Mrs Black et Malfoy ne semblaient pas se rendre compte: elles fixaient les deux fiancés tour à tour avec un immense sourire, ravies. Mr Black, confortablement adossé, les mains croisées, avait l'air de s'ennuyer nonchalamment. Le jeune homme chercha le regard de Bellatrix, mais celle-ci semblait totalement ailleurs. Il sentit alors d'autres yeux fixés sur lui: Narcissa le regardait sans ciller. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa que son expression, en apparence impassible et peu aimable, était en vérité celle d'un prédateur; redoutable, cruelle, et que les coins de ses lèvres se relevaient en un sourire féroce.

Mais cette impression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et Narcissa redevint une jeune fille froide imperturbable. Lucius rapporta alors son attention sur Bellatrix. Elle avait repris ses esprits, et affichait un sourire de façade. Mais ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux le fit tressaillir: c'était de la haine, de la fureur, de l'animosité, et également une incommensurable affliction, qu'elle lui lançait dans un regard noir où toute trace de lavande avait disparu.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dans l'épisode précédent ...**_

_Tout heureux de leur premier rapport un peu poussé, Lucius et Bellatrix vont dîner en famille, en compagnie d'une Narcissa plus effrayante que jamais. Après le repas le plus long de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, Mrs Black croit lumineux d'annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle: Lucius et Narcissa sont désormais fiancés! Tiens, les réactions sont moins enthousiastes qu'elle ne l'escomptait ..._

**V « Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player .****.. »**

Bellatrix avait l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un de ces feuilletons à l'eau de rose qui polluaient la Gazette du Sorcier. Dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle était sortie dignement de la salle à manger, et sitôt hors de vue, elle s'était mise à courir, avait gravi les escaliers le plus vite que ses hauts talons le lui permettaient, et ouvert la porte de sa chambre à la volée, avec l'intention de se jeter rageusement sur le lit. Mais ses jambes s'étaient brusquement dérobées sous elle, et désormais, elle était effondrée en chien de fusil sur le parquet noir.

Dès qu'elle avait su marcher et articuler quelques mots, Bellatrix avait cessé à jamais de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient desséchés, ce qui contribuait à la réputation qui la disait marmoréenne. Néanmoins, en cet instant, elle aurait aimé pouvoir verser toutes les larmes de son corps, pour se libérer la gorge d'un poids. Une boule s'était formée dans sa poitrine, et l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Violemment, la jeune fille ouvrit sa veste de tailleur et déchira les lacets du corset qui lui comprimait le buste. C'était comme si tous les instincts propres à sa personnalité qu'elle avait réprimés pendant 8 mois, préférant développer un coeur romanesque, revenaient soudainement et lui coupaient le souffle.

Comment? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide? Comment avait-elle pu se complaire dans ce transport passionné et écervelé, sans réfléchir, sans se modérer? Comment avait-elle accepté de s'agréer des évènements comme ils viendraient, confiante, ridiculement confiante et insouciante?

Se contrôler. Toujours. Lorsque Lucius était arrivé dans sa vie, elle était à un point de rupture, elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir ainsi réfréner ses émotions. Alors, sous le choc de quelques belles paroles, elle s'était laissée transporter, enjôler, croyant réaliser l'inutilité des 20 années de fastidieuse maîtrise de soi-même et de circonspection. Elle se disait alors que vivre avec mesure et décence était en fait extrêmement futile.

Telle était prise qui croyait prendre. Se laisser guider par son coeur, et non par son cerveau; voilà qui relevait de l'inanité. « Jamais plus, » se promit-elle, « jamais plus je ne verserai dans ces niaiseries. »

Elle en voulait à la Terre entière. A sa mère, qui croyait que se marier était l'accomplissement de la vie d'une femme, et organisait donc des fiançailles à tort et à travers. A sa soeur, cette glaciale Sainte Nitouche, qui était en fait une garce machiavélique. A son père, qui regardait tout ça tranquillement d'un oeil amorphe. A Lucius, qui l'avait abreuvée de déclarations empesées et boursouflées de mélodrame sans chercher à savoir si elle était réellement sa promise. Il lui semblait désormais que le jeune homme était vraiment stupide, et qu'il faisait honte à sa famille.

Les mains tremblant légèrement de colère contenue, Bellatrix se releva, et sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau une importante pile de parchemins: les lettres de Lucius. Avec un sourire rageur, elle sortit sa baguette magique, déposa la liasse par terre, et y mit le feu. Un feu froid, argenté, qu'elle fixa ardemment jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une poussière des écrits du jeune Malfoy. Au même moment, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Bellatrix referma sa veste pour masquer sa poitrine à découvert, et lança âprement: « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

Narcissa entra dans la chambre, le visage calme. Toujours calme. Ses mains étaient croisées sur le devant de sa robe, et on ne pouvait pas ne pas voir le diamant posé en solitaire sur un anneau de platine qui était passé à son annulaire droit. Bellatrix y jeta un coup d'oeil, et constata railleusement:

« En attendant celui pour la main gauche, je suppose. Prépare-toi: à part des bijoux, c'est tout ce qu'il aura à t'offrir durant les 40 ans à venir. Le reste sera réservé aux tapins. »

Narcissa ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lever un sourcil frondeur. Son humeur était invariable de jour en jour; sa placidité semblait inébranlable. Brusquement, Bellatrix eut l'irrépressible envie de frapper ce visage lisse et parfait, de faire disparaître l'imperceptible sourire suffisant et narquois de sa soeur, d'éteindre la lueur outrecuidante dans ses yeux bleus. Apparemment, personne n'avait jamais remarqué que Narcissa se passait régulièrement la langue sur la lèvre inférieure avec un regard licencieux et cruel. Seule 'Bella' savait que sa cadette était redoutable de perversité, une manipulatrice hors pair, sans scrupules et sans sentiments, qui trouvait un plaisir luxurieux à supplicier autrui. Aux yeux de tous, elle était juste une jeune sorcière réservée et flegmatique. Ses parents l'adoraient, car ils la croyaient malléable et très docile, contrairement à une aînée impétueuse et entêtée.

Pourquoi les contredire, après tout? Si Bellatrix était en effet de nature irascible, elle avait également réussi à oublier toute raison pour vivre une liaison un tant soit peu idéaliste. Quant à Narcissa ... Elle contrôlait tout son entourage, y compris elle-même, avec une facilité et une véhémence déconcertantes. A part sa soeur, personne n'avait compris qui elle était.

« Alors, tu ne sembles pas te réjouir, dirait-on.

- Pourquoi je sauterais de joie en versant quelques larmes d'émotion? Parce que tu vas devenir une rentière bien rangée? Jubilatoire, effectivement ...

- Oh, je crois que tu t'intéresses bien peu _à moi_, dans ces fiançailles. »

Narcissa s'approcha de sa soeur, et humecta lentement sa lèvre inférieure, le regard horriblement libidineux.

Un instant troublée, Bellatrix comprit avec soulagement ce que sous-entendait (à tort) la jeune fille.

« Je préfère ne pas savoir comment tu lui as fait tes avances, mais sache que Lucius Malfoy est à moi. » continua hargneusement Narcissa. « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'il allait céder et se livrer à quelque turpitude (_NA: Mouééé, je l'ai placé! J'adore ce mot ..._) avec toi, non? »

Bellatrix éclata de rire nerveusement.

« Des 'avances'?

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas immédiatement remarqué ton petit jeu? »

Narcissa avança le visage, le regard féroce.

« Je crois que j'ai gagné, alors ne te moque pas de moi, Bella. Je vais épouser l'héritier de la plus grande fortune sorcière du Royaume-Uni, tandis que tu te marieras avec un minable Mangemort de seconde zone, et vous mourrez dans un quelconque combat. Je porterai le deuil pour les apparences pendant quelques jours, et puis tout le monde vous oubliera; je laisserai ton cadavre croupir où il sera tombé, et je serai bien aise d'être enfin débarrassée de mon Aînée, de celle à qui l'on parle en premier, et que l'on cite toujours en référence.

Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Après avoir sifflé ces douces paroles, la bienheureuse fiancée sortit à pas légers de la chambre.

Bellatrix, songeuse, s'assit sur le lit. Elle reconnaissait de moins en moins sa soeur. Malgré leurs nombreuses altercations et diverges d'opinions, elles s'étaient toujours relativement entendues, car elles savaient que leur entourage se trompait du tout au tout sur leur compte, et usaient de leur apparente concurrence pour parvenir à leurs fins chacune de leur côté: comme elles étaient si différentes, il y avait peu de risque qu'elle chassent sur les mêmes terres, et elles 's'entraidaient' donc.

Or, il semblait que, par la volonté de la plus jeune, les deux soeurs soient vraiment devenues adversaires.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dans l'épisode précédent ...**_

_La merveilleuse nouvelle n'a pas fait que des heureux. Heurtée, Bellatrix maudit l'humanité entière, s'admoneste de s'être laissée guider ainsi par ses émotions, brûle les lettres de Lucius, et, pour parfaire le tableau, reçoit la visite de Narcissa, qui laisse poindre sa véritable nature: dissolue et vipérine. Ravie d'avoir triomphé de son aînée, la jeune sorcière installe une concurrence sororale; à celle qui anéantira psychologiquement l'autre ..._

**VI « That struts and frets his hour upon the stage ... »**

_28 avril 1972_

Il y a des moments qui semblent irréels et hors du temps. Pour sa part, Bellatrix avait depuis plusieurs années fantasmé l'instant où elle se retrouverait en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était chose faite, et elle n'y croyait toujours pas, fascinée par le mage qui la regardait ou du moins fixait sa silhouette encapuchonnée. Elle venait d'être introduite dans une sombre clairière entourée de hauts arbres décharnés, où quelques sorciers conversaient. Depuis qu'elle s'était agenouillée face au Lord, elle sentait sur elle leurs regards curieux et entendait leurs susurrements, se demandant apparemment qui se cachait sous celle longue cape. Une voix aigue et sifflante brisa le chuintement des discussions:

« Ôte cette cape, étranger, que nous puissions voir ton visage. »

Bellatrix dégrafa tout d'abord l'attache d'argent, dévoilant un costume noir masculin (une chemise, un pantalon droit et des bottes plates), puis enleva le grand capuchon. Ses cheveux roulèrent en cascade dans son dos. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis des rires s'élevèrent du petit groupe de Mangemorts, aussitôt rompus par la main levée du Lord.

« Eh bien, » s'avisa-t-il d'une voix amusée, « certains d'entre nous se plaignaient de l'absence de présence féminine, il y a peu; vous allez les ravir, ma chère ... Bien que je ne crois pas qu'ils entendaient par là une 'Mangemort_e_'. Ne seriez-vous pas un trop jeune, et un peu trop séduisante, pour vous joindre à nous?

- C'est vous qui en jugerez, milord, » répliqua Bellatrix, « mais je suis parvenue jusqu'ici pour me présenter à vous, pas à vos comparses. Toutefois, pensez-vous que je serais venue si j'avais craint de ne pas être apte à ... 'vous ravir'? »

Le ton péremptoire de la jeune fille fit taire les murmures. Une femme qui osait répondre à Lord Voldemort? Celui-ci se leva, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, et sortit sa baguette magique.

« Comme vous devez le savoir, il faut passer quelques test d'aptitude pour devenir Mangemort ... Mangemort_e_, dans votre cas. Entre autres, la résistance aux Sortilège Impardonnables. »

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers Bellatrix, et lança un Imperius. Elle s'y était préparé, et savait parfaitement comment combattre ce vide qui s'installait en vous, puis cette voix qui vous proposait de vous jeter dans le vide, de faire un salto arrière ou d'imiter un gobelin, selon la volonté de l'adversaire. Sans trop de mal, elle arriva à se concentrer, et se mit à pratiquer la Legilimencie sur Voldemort. Celui-ci, surpris, rompit le sortilège.

« Une technique imparable, en effet, mais je ne pensais que vous puissiez la connaître. Peu de personnes arrivent non seulement à assimiler l'art Legilimens, et également à l'utiliser contre un Imperio. Remarquable.»

Sans s'attarder plus sur ces compliments, Voldemort envoya négligemment un Doloris vers Bellatrix. Une seconde avant, elle ignorait encore comment elle allait contrer cela: elle savait parfaitement contrôler un Imperio, mais le sortilège de la torture opérait douloureusement sur elle, et il lui était pour le moment impossible de trouver en elle assez de force et d'application pour se forger une défense physique. Mais avant que le sort ne l'atteigne, c'est-à-dire en quelques fractions infinitésimales de seconde, elle dégaina à son tour et lança un Protego, comme un automatisme, en le faisant légèrement dévier pour qu'il ne touche pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres (_NA: Pas folle à ce point, non plus_).

Un silence pesant tomba sur la clairière. Tous les sorciers présents avaient docilement reçu de plein fouet et éprouvé un Doloris avec plus ou moins de succès lors de leur test d'aptitudes, mais aucun n'aurait osé même penser à renvoyer le sort.

Voldemort laissa échapper un sifflement, fixant la distinguée et piquante sorcière qui lui faisait face.

« Réalisez-vous la gravité de ce que vous venez de faire? On ne s'attaque pas à Lord Voldemort avec nonchalance si l'on a l'arrogance de se proposer de le servir.

- Un sorcier digne de ce nom ne se laissera jamais torturer sans opposer une quelconque résistance, milord, même si c'est contre vous, ou alors il est faible. Mais peut-être préférez-vous des poltrons à votre service ... sauf votre respect. Pour ma part, jamais je n'abdiquerai face à la force. Le jour où cela arrivera, je perdrai ma dignité.

- Dans ce cas, voyons comment vous prétendez vous débrouiller en duel ... »

Les Mangemorts reculèrent, se demandant qu'allait faire l'impétueuse jeune fille. Il s'avéra qu'elle se défendit admirablement bien: le combat dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes, au cours desquelles elle arriva même à déstabiliser quelques fois Voldemort. Mais il prit le dessus assez vite, et elle ne put que renvoyer les sorts qu'il lançait à une vitesse insoutenable. Après avoir trébuché, elle se releva, prête à reprendre le duel, mais le Lord fit signe qu'il était achevé.

« Je vous avais sous-évaluée, ma chère ...

- Bellatrix. Black. » ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de mépris pour son nom.

- Eh bien, Bellatrix, vous être très qualifiée, et vous possédez un potentiel pour la maîtrise des Forces du Mal qu'il serait absurde de ne pas exploiter. Soit dit en passant, vous êtes beaucoup plus puissante que les hommes présents ... réunis. »

Les intéressés se regardèrent, vexés dans leur virilité, mais également impressionnés par cette superbe fille qui avait dix ans de moins qu'eux.

« Je pense que nous pouvons vous marquer tout de suite. »

Les Mangemorts disparurent les uns après les autres: c'était une cérémonie à effectuer face à face. Bellatrix releva promptement sa manche gauche, et tendit le bras vers Voldemort. Il appliqua sa baguette magique dessus, et autour de son extrémité, un tatouage noir commença à se former sous la peau. Cela était très douloureux, mais la jeune fille releva les yeux et les planta dans les pupilles rouges de Voldemort, le visage tendu mais immobile. Peu à peu, elle sentit la Marque sinuer sur son bras, comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de son corps, et en éprouva un trouble assez grisant, comme un plaisir charnel. Alors elle eut un sourire ébahi, pantoise et émerveillée d'avoir 'fait quelque chose', d'avoir pris sa vie en main et réalisé son voeu le plus cher. Elle détacha le regard de son tatouage et croisa le regard amusé de son nouveau maître. Mais contrairement à auparavant, il n'était pas durement moqueur, mais plutôt déridé de voir la fascination enfantine de la jeune fille.

« Bellatrix, jure-tu de me servir loyalement?

- Je le promets solennellement. Si vous le désirez, Maître, » ajouta-t-elle moins cérémonieusement, « je peux faire un Serment Inviolable.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, sauf si tu te vois confier quelques divulgations extrêmement confidentielles.

- Même sans Serment, vous êtes assuré que jusqu'à ma mort, je garderai pour moi tous les renseignements que vous me communiquerez. » certifia-t-elle d'un ton inspiré.

Voldemort sembla satisfait du dévouement enflammé de son nouveau lieutenant (au féminin), et resta un instant à la fixer, curieux de savoir si elle allait respectueusement abaisser le regard. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Tout en se promettant de la garder à l'oeil (ce ne serait pas dur, au milieu de toutes les brutes épaisses qui lui faisaient office d'alliés ... assez peu efficaces, d'ailleurs), il claqua des doigts, et un Mangemort apparut à côté de Bellatrix.

« Lestrange, tu vas reconduire notre nouvelle recrue, et lui adjoindra tout ce dont elle aura besoin: diverses informations essentielles, une tenue appropriée, etc ... »

Après avoir salué bien bas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix suivit l'homme en silence sans lui jeter un regard. Cependant, lui la regarda attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne vers lui son visage furieux.

« Quoi?

- Tu ne me reconnais pas?

- Avec une cagoule, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais. »

Il l'ôta aussitôt, et elle eut en effet une impression de déjà-vu. Grand, brun, le visage racé, à peine plus âgé qu'elle ... Voilà, c'était un type qu'elle avait rencontré à la soirée de ses parents. En fait, c'était avec lui qu'elle parlait lorsque Lucius l'avait abordée. Si elle se souvenait bien, il était justement en train de lui faire la cour à ce moment-là, mais le beau blond qui était arrivé lui avait tout fait oublier ...

« Lestrange ... Tu t'appelles Rodolphus, c'est ça?

- C'est ça.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas Mangemort.

- Moi, je te voyais très bien Mangemorte ... »

Bellatrix eut très envie de rire: maintenant, elle se souvenait bien de lui. Il avait eu le même air envoûté et légèrement adulateur lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois. Mais après quelques minutes, il était devenu un peu plus sagace, et faisait preuve d'un esprit fin. Il aurait pu lui plaire, durant cette soirée, si Malfoy Junior n'était pas arrivé ...

Les rouages se mirent rapidement en place dans l'esprit de Bellatrix, et elle se tourna vivement vers Rodolphus alors qu'il lui cherchait une robe de Mangemort à sa taille.

« Dis-moi, Rod' ... »

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné d'une telle familiarité dans le ton de la jeune fille.

« Oui?

- Quand on s'est vus, la dernière fois, tu essayais de ... batifoler avec moi, non?

- Euh ... Je ... Oui, en gros, c'était l'idée.

- Parfait. Tu vas continuer, d'accord?

- Ah? Mais je pensais que je ne t'intéressais pas ...

- Je le pensais aussi. »


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dans l'épisode précédent ...**_

_Bellatrix a enfin accompli son rêve: elle s'est engagée aux côtés de Lord Voldemort, qu'elle vénère déjà. A vrai dire, elle a plutôt fait sensation auprès des Mangemorts; ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils ont eu affaire à une jeune fille superbe de 21 ans qui ose répondre au Seigneur des Ténèbres (avec respect), qui contre les sorts qu'il lui jette pour la tester, qui se bat remarquablement bien en duel avec lui, et qui s'avère dix fois plus puissante que le commun des mortels._

_Elle retrouve également un jeune homme, Rodolphus Lestrange, qui lui avait fait la cour lors de la soirée où elle avait rencontré Lucius, et qui la recommence sur ses ordres ..._

**VII « And then is heard no more: it is a tale ... »**

_6 août 1972_

Bellatrix s'examina dans la glace encore une fois, et toisa son reflet. Elle détestait cette journée pour ce qu'elle représentait: la veille du mariage de sa soeur Narcissa et Lucius, et également la veille de la commémoration des un an de cette magnifique soirée où elle s'était laissée berner par le même Lucius. Mais cela, c'était personnel.

Malheureusement, elle avait été conviée à la cérémonie, et il était impossible de ne pas y aller: comme toujours dans son milieu, il fallait inviter toute la Hâute Sôciété pour n'importe quelle festivité. Et si Bellatrix était horripilée par ses parents les plus proches, elle prêtait également une grande attention à la dignité de sa famille: que dirait-on si, chez les Black, une fille ne se rendait pas au mariage de sa soeur?

Tout de même très irritée, elle respira lentement pour se détendre.

« Bella, tu vas bien? »

Rodolphus venait de revenir dans le salon d'où il s'était absenté quelques minutes, et semblait étonné de l'attitude nerveuse de Bellatrix.

« J'essaye de me contrôler.

- Tu es tellement énervée de revoir ta soeur?

- Ca dépasse l'entendement. Tu vois, elle n'est pas encore là, et déjà j'ai envie de l'accueillir avec une gifle: tu te rends compte que l'on s'est déplacés de Londres jusqu'à Glasgow pour son stupide mariage, et qu'on l'attend dans _son_ salon depuis 25 minutes? D'ailleurs, ce n'est même pas son salon, c'est celui de nos parents ... »

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Narcissa, gracieusement moulée dans un tailleur blanc. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Rodolphus, et lui lança sèchement:

« Dehors. »

Il ne se fit pas prier, augurant une violente dispute sororale. Les sourcils levés, Bellatrix interrogea:

« Tu sais qui tu viens de renvoyer de cette pièce? »

_¤ Prépare-toi, espèce de garce. Cela fait presque 5 mois que j'attends ce moment ... Tu as cru avoir 'gagné' en te fiançant avec l'autre ahuri, mais la vengeance se mange froid, tu le sais bien. ¤_

Narcissa haussa les épaules tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« Un quelconque commerçant que tu auras stupidement laisser entrer dans le manoir sans le faire exprès.

_Typique de ta part ... ¤_

- S'il est commerçant, je connais très mal mon mari. »

Bellatrix savoura le regard déconcerté de sa soeur, son visage interdit, ces quelques secondes de trouble. Et elle fut encore plus ravie de voir se dessiner un air de triomphe sur les traits de Narcissa.

« Tiens, ne l'avais-je pas prévu? Que tu épouserais un Mangemort de seconde zone? Il semble que j'ai de nouveau gagné notre duel. »

¤ _Est-il possible que tu sois aussi prévisible, Cissy? Tu me déçois ... ¤_

« _Ton _duel. Et si en apparence, tu as effectivement 'triomphé', je pense en avoir plus profité que toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda durement Narcissa.

¤ _Enfin, je vais te voir te briser ... ¤_

D'une voix docte, Bellatrix exposa les faits, tout en sentant l'exquise vengeance se répandre en elle.

« Eh bien, comme tu es fiancée avec Lucius, et que nous sommes très conservateurs dans notre famille, je suppose que tu t'es 'préservée' pour demain; pour ta nuit de noces. Pour ma part, je ne me suis jamais trop préoccupée de ces préceptes archaïques: je n'ai pas donc pas attendu pour coucher avec Rodolphus ... après Lucius, bien entendu. »

Bellatrix avait supposé que Narcissa tenterait peut-être un méprisant: « Encore tes élucubrations ... ». Mais même pas. Ce fut encore plus jouissif. La future mariée sembla s'annihiler sur place. Elle devint si pâle, encore plus pâle, qu'elle avait l'apparence d'un fantôme. Ses beaux yeux s'éteignirent, et elle avait presque l'air prête à se liquéfier sur place. Puis soudainement, elle s'effondra sur le bras de son fauteuil et fondit en larmes. Bellatrix l'observait avec dédain, se délectant de ce qui se passait. Toute l'affection pour sa soeur qu'elle avait ressentie avait disparu, comme toute l'attirance qu'elle avait éprouvée pour Lucius. A la place de quoi elle sentait en elle mépris et animosité envers les deux fiancés.

Avec délice, elle rajouta négligemment:

« Oui, on peut dire que j'ai beaucoup plus pris mon pied que toi. »

Narcissa releva son beau visage défait et humide.

« Mais tu ... tu ne te rends pas compte, » sanglota-t-elle, « que je suis ... que j'aime réellement Lucius et que ce que tu me dis ... c'est ...

- Tu 'l'aimes'? » coupa agressivement Bellatrix. « Tout ce que je crois, c'est que la Narcissa de 15 ans refait surface; celle qui est hypersensible, celle qui s'éprend d'un garçon pour un oui et pour un non, celle qui prend ses caprices pour de l'amour ... Et comment vas-tu lui prouver ton amour, à l'avenir? En dépensant son argent à tort et à travers, voilà ce qui va arriver. »

Bellatrix se leva et jaugea sa soeur effondrée avec superbe.

« Tu es tellement méprisable, Narcissa, alors que tu aurais pu être quelqu'un de remarquable. Toi et ton Malfoy, vous aurez tout pour être heureux ensemble, mais vous ne le serez pas, ou alors juste matériellement, car vous êtes deux personnes stupides. »

Bellatrix se dirigea vers la porte, et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'elle entendit un sanglot. Avec un soupir, elle rajouta:

« Arrête donc de te lamenter: je vois autant de tristesse que de rage dans ces pleurs. Tu détestes avoir tort, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, et referma la porte sur un:

« A demain; au mariage. »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dans l'épisode précédent ...**_

_Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, n'oublie jamais, et elle est très rancunière. N'ayant pas digéré l'affront que lui a fait sa soeur en lui exposant son 'triomphe' après ses fiançailles, elle a ruminé sa vengeance durant près de 5 mois. A la veille de son mariage, elle lui rend visite à Glasgow, et lui met tout sous le nez: son nouveau mari, son succès sur le plan sensuel, et surtout sa brève liaison avec Lucius. Cela anéantit Narcissa, qui s'imagine s'être éprise du jeune homme, et Bellatrix est aux anges devant l'état de sa cadette. En attendant le mariage ..._

**VIII « Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury ... »**

_7 août 1972_

Bellatrix se passa les mains sur les flancs et les hanches, ébauchant le dessin de sa silhouette, et rajusta ses cheveux. Bien que très attentive à son allure, elle ne s'était jamais trop posé de questions sur son physique: elle se savait belle, cela lui suffisait. Cependant, elle se devait d'être resplendissante en cette journée; hors de question de passer inaperçue au mariage de sa soeur. Il fallait que les regards se tournent vers elle, et oublient l'heureuse mariée.

Elle avait donc revêtu une robe noire en satin de soie, droite et cintrée, avec un col bateau et des manches juste assez longues pour masquer sa Marque. Elle chaussait des escarpins en cuir noir à bouts ronds, et portait un certain nombre de bijoux ... de diamants, à vrai dire. Ses cheveux, moirés, étaient presque tous rassemblés sur le même côté de la tête avec une raie bien définie, lissés sur le dessus, puis reprenant leurs boucles naturelles au niveau des yeux (avec toutefois plus d'organisation que d'ordinaire). Ils masquaient un peu la partie droite de son visage exceptionnellement maquillé.

Satisfaite de son apparence, Bellatrix sortit de sa salle de bains et parut devant Rodolphus, qui avait passé un costume trois-pièces noir.

« Alors?

- Ce que j'en dis, c'est que ... Ton intention première était d'éclipser ta soeur?

- Oui.

- Eh bien je crois que tu ne te contenteras pas d'éclipser uniquement ta soeur, ma chère. Tu es juste ... Morgane revenue sur Terre, la perfection incarnée. »

La jeune femme accueillit les compliments avec un sourire réjoui.

« Bien, tu es prêt?

- Totalement.

- Je le suis ... presque. »

Elle revêtit une longue cape de velours noir avec une passementerie de fourrure argentée, des gants de cuir noir, et acquiesça:

« C'est bon. »

Ils transplanèrent simultanément jusqu'au castel blanc où la cérémonie devait avoir lieu, à quelques kilomètres du manoir Black où ils avaient passé la nuit. Comme ils l'avaient calculé, tout le monde se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur de l'oratoire, et ils arrivèrent donc alors que l'exécutant protocolaire prononçait un discours. Tous les invités, ainsi que les deux principaux concernés du mariage se retournèrent, et quelques murmures s'élevèrent: l'habillement très sombre des nouveaux arrivants, en plus de leur arrivée tardive, faisaient sensation. S'en délectant déjà, Bellatrix sentait des regards sur elle, et les savait admiratifs.

Elle se régala également du moment où, pendant le banquet, alors que personne ne le lui avait demandé, elle tapota la lame de son couteau contre son verre de cristal, et se leva souriante pour un discours totalement improvisé, alors que face à elle se tenaient les nouveaux mariés, apparemment alarmés de cette situation inattendue.

« Mesdames et messieurs, mes chers amis, j'aimerais prononcer quelques mots sur cette cérémonie. Je me réjouis pleinement du bonheur que je pense devraient ressentir en ce moment les heureux époux. Ils me sont particulièrement proches; Narcissa étant l'une des mes deux soeurs, et Lucius m'ayant fait il y a quelques temps des avances un rien malséantes. J'avoue que je ne suis pas du genre à me jeter ainsi au cou de quelque inconnu, aussi séduisant serait-il: ma cadette s'en est chargé pour moi!

Je dois avouer que l'annonce de leurs fiançailles m'a un peu étonné à l'époque, car elles étaient très précipitées. Mais j'ai ensuite réalisé l'état d'esprit de ma soeur, ou plutôt de ma mère, la véritable organisatrice de toute cette cérémonie: évidemment, nous sommes effrayés par la condition du monde et de la société. Il est donc normal d'organiser des mariages pressés et indifférents autant que nous le pouvons: après tout, l'affection viendra après ...

Je confesse également que j'ai été surprise du couple qui a été formé par nos familles: malgré les apparences, Narcissa et Lucius sont très différents. Ma soeur, je peux m'autoriser à le dire devant vous, n'a jamais été aussi servile que vous le pensiez. Et c'est un compliment que je lui fais ici! En réalité, il s'avère que cette chère Narcissa est une remarquable illusionniste, et qu'elle manipule très facilement ce qui lui fait face. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois qu'elle a menti à nos parents, et cela avec une telle habilité ... Mais elle cache aussi encore en elle son âme d'enfant, toujours prête à se laisser guider par ses émotions. Quant à Lucius, nos divers échanges m'ont prouvés que c'était un jeune homme moins 'cérébral' que l'on pourrait se l'imaginer: il est débonnaire, peut-être un peu trop intuitif et sait la valeur de l'argent.

Alors malgré leurs personnalités dissimulées, Narcissa et Lucius forment un couple qui sera, j'en suis sûre, réellement fructueux, et j'espère qu'ils sauront vivre en harmonie. »

Un silence écrasant s'abattit sur les invités. Le discours de Bellatrix était empli de termes bien trop ambigus et de déclarations équivoques, et, au premier degré, devenait un horrible pamphlet malveillant, mais tous croyaient que c'était par inadvertance qu'il prenait cette tournure à leurs oreilles. En réalité, son immense sourire bonasse était on ne peut plus hypocrite, et elle jouissait divinement des visages abattus des mariés : Narcissa semblait sur le point de tourner de l'oeil, et Lucius regardait fixement devant lui, assommé.

Avec un air mutin, Bellatrix se rassit, et échangea un coup d'oeil complice avec Rodolphus. Ils furent les deux seuls êtres vivants, au milieu des autres qui mangèrent en silence, extrêmement gênés, et malgré les pénibles tentatives de certains pour remettre une ambiance tolérable, le banquet s'acheva (avec soulagement) dans une atmosphère insupportable.

Le soir, retournée à Londres, au 12 square Grimmaurd où sa tante avait accepté de l'héberger quelques temps, couchée contre Rodolphus, Bellatrix sentit son corps envahi par une douce chaleur. Elle avait massacré en beauté, et en apparence involontairement, le mariage très mondain de sa détestable soeur. Elle avait trouvé pour sa part un mari plaisant qui partageait sa vie de Mangemort(_e_) et qui l'adorait. Elle était désormais le bras droit officiel de Lord Voldemort. Elle s'était vengée.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dans l'épisode précédent ...**_

_Plus belle que jamais, en compagnie d'un mari complice, Bellatrix arrive au mariage de Narcissa et Lucius avec du retard. Elle étonne et éblouit donc la galerie durant la cérémonie, puis, pendant le banquet, prend l'initiative de prononcer un discours 'flatteur' sur l'adorable couple que forment les nouveaux mariés. Mais ce discours s'avère être une série de remarques perfides et malveillantes dissimulées sous un caractère niais. La salle s'en trouve abasourdie, et le banquet se finit pesamment. Les époux commencent donc leur vie maritale dans une joie très relative, et Bellatrix a enfin assouvi son désir de vengeance ..._

**VIII Epilogue**

_29 septembre 1974_

« Nerveuse?

- Pas du tout. Baillant d'avance, c'est tout. Ce repas va être d'un ennui mortel.

- On y est habitué, non?

- Moins qu'eux. Narcissa n'est pas Mangemorte, elle ne travaille pas: elle ne fait rien, à part essayer d'avoir un enfant et de tyranniser ses Elfes de maison. C'est une chevronnée des dîners mondains, ma soeur. »

Après avoir échangé un sourire déterminé à affronter l'ennemi, Bellatrix et Rodolphus, vêtus de noir (pour changer), frappèrent à la porte du Manoir Malfoy. Ils furent accueillis par un Elfe qui les conduisit dans une salle à manger où se trouvaient Narcissa et Lucius. Depuis qu'elle s'était sentie pleinement vengée, Bellatrix ne ressentait plus aucune rancune envers sa soeur, et alla donc l'embrasser. Elle salua également Lucius, mais éprouvait toujours une certaine amertume énervée en pensant à lui, et à plus forte raison en le voyant.

Le repas fut, comme prévu, lent. Très lent. Trop lent. (_NA: cf. __Astérix et Obélix mission Cléopâtre_) Après les desserts, alors que les boissons chaudes étaient apportées, Narcissa et Rodolphus se découvrirent un ami proche commun, que Rodolphus avait perdu de vue depuis plusieurs années. Narcissa lui proposa donc d'aller chercher une lettre qu'elle avait récemment reçue dudit ami, et, enthousiasmé (de trouver un peu de distraction au milieu du pompeux et poussiéreux apparat de ce repas), il l'accompagna.

Bellatrix finit de boire son thé, et, en reposant la tasse, réalisa avec mécontentement qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la pièce face à Lucius. Elle posa son regard sur une vieille tapisserie et tenta d'oublier la présence de son beau-frère. Mais cette situation, cet emplacement des meubles et des personnes lui rappela un autre repas; celui à la fin duquel Mrs Black avait annoncé les fiançailles de Narcissa et Lucius. Celui durant lequel elle avait tout du long échangé des regards graveleux avec lui qui était alors, et très brièvement (mais à ce moment-là elle ne s'en doutait pas), son amant. Par association d'idées, elle se remémora également cette promenade un peu trop romantique dans le parc.

Par inadvertance, Bellatrix croisa le regard de Lucius, et elle comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de penser exactement aux mêmes souvenirs qu'elle. Peut-être avait-il retrouvé un peu de lavande dans ses yeux ... Ils échangèrent un sourire las, et la jeune femme sentit qu'elle ne ressentait plus de particulier pour lui; ni attirance, ni colère, ni mépris. Il lui rappelait juste une minuscule période somme toute agréable de sa vie. Quelques bribes de son existence qui, en définitive, tout en déclenchant un engrenage malsain, ne signifiaient rien ...

**« ... Signifying nothing. »**

_W. Shakespeare _


End file.
